Revisión Médica
by Atori-chan
Summary: La posibilidad de que Sasuke esté enfermo de gravedad o que pueda quedar ciego, se extiende por Konoha sin sospechar que… ONESHOOT & LEMON


**SUMARY: **La posibilidad de que Sasuke esté enfermo de gravedad o que pueda quedar ciego, se extiende por Konoha sin sospechar que… ONESHOOT & LEMON

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Lemon

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**PARA **__**EL CONCURSO DE FICS LEMON DEL FC SASUSAKU**_

* * *

**-REVISIÓN MÉDICA-**

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

La puerta se abrió donde el último paciente entraba a la consulta de la enfermera de turno.

Algo tan rutinario que empezaba a estar en boca de toda Konoha. Pues para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke se hacía constantes revisiones médicas, dando lugar a dos posibles conclusiones. La primera es que estaba muy enfermo y dado su carácter Uchiha no lo admitiría ante nadie; La segunda y más probable, es que debido a su constante uso del sharingan y sus variaciones estaba recayendo en la ceguera como le había ocurrido a su antepasado Madara.

Eso explicaría porque su enfermera de siempre, Sakura Haruno, se había especializado en la oftalmología.

¡JA!

Ilusos los que pensaban eso.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba perfectamente de salud. No sufría de alteraciones en los ojos ni nada por el estilo.

Solo tenía la necesidad de hacerse una revisión médica porque se sentía caliente y Sakura era la única para apagar ese ardor que sufría en la piel.

Por supuesto que nadie podría saber que aquellas revisiones eran un tanto íntimas y explosivas.

Para todos Sasuke era un chico algo rarito.

Tenían la ferviente creencia que era homosexual, ya que ponía muecas asquerosas cada vez que una chica se le acercaba con aires insinuantes.

Claro que si lo vieran frente a la Haruno, cambiarían de parecer al instante.

Siempre era la misma rutina.

Cuando Sasuke se aseguraba que el último paciente salía del consultorio, él con pasos sigilosos se adentraba sin llamar siquiera.

Sakura se ocupaba de ordenar los historiales, dándole la espalda, dándole la invitación para que fuera él quién iniciara con la revisión médica.

El Uchiha se ocupaba de tomarla por la cintura distraída, cuando ella ya sentía su presencia. Pero le gustaba tanto saberse necesitada de él, que la ayudaba a creer que aquellos momentos no eran por pura lujuria.

Pues ellos no mantenían ninguna clase de noviazgo.

Simplemente eran amantes.

Frente a los demás, Sasuke mantenía su frialdad con ella.

Era algo extraño que Sakura reconocía.

Pero si con esas revisiones conseguía tenerlo cerca, le daba igual ser su amante.

-¿acabaste? –le preguntó Sasuke apartando su corta cabellera rosa para besarle la nuca.

-ssí… -contestó en un susurro apenas audible.

El Uchiha comenzaba a hacer magia en su cuerpo.

Mientras se encargaba de besarla o rozar con sus labios su nuca, sus manos trabajaban sobre el traje de enfermera que era de una pieza y abrochado por delante desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta la cintura. Un traje perfecto para que Sasuke le desabrochara los botones de inmediato y manosearla como tanto le gustaba cuando comenzaban.

Por supuesto, a ella también le encantaba.

Su boca alternando hacia su cuello, lamiéndosela como si se tratara de un perro; sus manos sobre la fina tela que ocultaban sus pechos, acariciándoselos con deseo y pasión, tocando su pezón erecto cuando había conseguido excitarla como a él.

Lo que a Sasuke le gustaba de tener esa clase de revisiones con Sakura, es que ella no era del tipo sumisa que se dejaba hacer, mientras que él se encargaba de todo el trabajo.

En absoluto.

Sakura también hacía su labor cuando buscaba su cuello para rodeárselo y atraerlo más contra su cuerpo. Mientras él ejercía su sesión de besos en su cuello, ella le proporcionaba lo mismo en su mejilla o suspirando juguetona en su oído calentándolo más.

En aquella revisión trabajaban los dos. Solo se mostraban sumisos para disfrutar y que el otro o la otra se sintiera poderoso.

Los besos y los tocamientos continuaron hasta que Sasuke la fue empujando hasta la cama de aquel consultorio.

Antes de acostarla, Sakura se giró para quedar frente a frente y besarle en los labios por primera vez en ese día. La invasión de lenguas no tardó en darse, chocándose y acariciándose sin descanso, como si quisieran devorarse.

Otra de las cosas por las que a Sasuke le gustaba que ella lo revisara. Sakura era igual de apasionada que él. Le encantaba cuando trataba de adentrarse en su boca, mientras apretaba su pequeña figura contra sus músculos y sus manos femeninas se enroscaban en sus hebras azules contaminada por el deseo que él desprendía desde que había cerrado la puerta del consultorio.

Pero era hora de pasar a cosas más mayores.

Sin despegar sus labios, comenzó a bajarle aquel uniforme de enfermera hasta que se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sakura, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

Sakura no se quedó atrás y comenzó ella también a quitarle la ropa de manera desesperada. Lo primero fue la camiseta oscura del Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño al tener que separar sus labios de los suyos. Pero el ver aquel pecho bien trabajado fue como un premio de consolación y el desear besar aquella parte de la anatomía del Uchiha.

Teniendo la lengua de Sakura trabajando en sus pectorales, hasta encontrar su pezón, Sasuke tuvo la inmensa necesidad de hacerle lo mismo. Tan ansioso por hacérselo, que sus manos se volvieron torpes que no daba conseguido abrirle el sostén.

-¡tsk! ¿Quieres ayudarme? –le ordenó impaciente.

Sakura rió divertida, encantándose de que Sasuke estuviera necesitado de ella y no de ninguna otra.

Complaciéndole, se quitó la prenda, teniendo de inmediato al Uchiha encima suya como depredador a su presa, tumbándola en la cama, besándole aquellos valles en un tormentoso juego donde Sasuke ahora tenía control sobre ella.

Sakura gimió en alto su nombre. La lengua de Sasuke dibujar el contorno de su pezón, mientras que su otra mano le masajeaba el otro, la hacían vibrar de excitación. Sabía que en aquella posición solo podía gemir, suplicándole más, rogándole más, mucho más.

-Sa… Sasuke… Sas… ke… kun… hum… no pares…

Sasuke sonreía, mientras de reojo observaba cada una de sus reacciones. Las muecas que Sakura le daba ante sus caricias, sus ojos entrecerrados pudiendo apreciar un pequeño brillo de pasión; su respiración agitada salir de esos labios carnosos que debido a su beso estaban rojos e hinchados, donde ella ayudaba a enrojecerlos al mordérselos inconscientemente; su sudor perlando su piel, haciéndola brillante y deseoso de lamer cada gota escurriendo por su figura.

Dios, siempre conseguía calentarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

De improvisto, llevado por la excitación, se metió su seno de un bocado, estrujándole el otro tanto como pudo, donde Sakura gritó de dolor y placer.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡OHH!! ¡¡SÍII!!

A Sakura le encantaba como Sasuke le dedicaba su tiempo a sus senos, donde a pesar de su complejo de tenerlos pequeños, le agradaba saber que su amor platónico se deleitaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, era esa tortura la que hacía que por dentro se sintiera entre llamas y necesitara más que nunca esa atención en su parte más íntima.

Como si le leyera la mente, Sasuke dejó en paz sus pechos para verter un rastro de besos acompañados de saliva para encargar de recogerla con su lengua dándole doble placer sobre la zona afectada.

-más… más abajo…

Le suplicaba Sakura cuando lo tenía repartiendo besos sobre su ombligo.

Otra sonrisa escapó de los labios del Uchiha y repentinamente se separó de Sakura.

Ante esa brusca separación, Sakura se sintió entre decepcionada y molesta. Quiso replicar, pero sintió como las manos de Sasuke le quitaba con delicadeza las sandalias ninja, para después emplearle un masaje con la punta de los dedos, por sus largas piernas, provocándole un cosquilleo.

No podía más.

Necesitaba a Sasuke ya.

-por favor… -le suplicó agitadamente.

-para hacer una buena revisión médica se necesita de paciencia y cuidado, neh… Sa-ku-ra… -deletreando cada sílaba de su nombre tan sexy que no supo si había sido eso lo que hizo que suspirara, o el hecho de que sus dedos comenzaran a ascender hasta su vagina.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa cuando sus dedos se encontraban a poca distancia del interior de Sakura.

Sabía que estaba desesperada.

Sabía que estaba deseosa de que se introdujera en ella de una embestida y que conociera el paraíso en el infierno.

Solo de recordar la de veces que se adentraba en su interior, hizo que se estremeciera de deseo.

Le encantaba.

Le encantaba Sakura.

Volvió a posicionarse sobre Sakura, esta vez con su boca a la altura de su vagina y comenzar la tortura para la chica.

Fue suficiente para que la Haruno arqueara la espalda violentamente y gritara en alto de la sorpresa con todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

-¡oh Kami!

El festín que Sakura le ofrecía en esos momentos, hacía que Sasuke se sintiera más poderoso que cuando había derrotado a su hermano.

Sin duda, Sakura le encantaba.

Le hacía sentirse poderoso cuando ella le rogaba más y disfrutaba del momento; así como sentirse vulnerable cuando era ella la que le ofrecía tal cantidad de placer que lo dejaba más que satisfecho.

Sakura seguía retorciéndose de placer ante lo que su amante le hacía.

Sasuke siempre había sido alguien perfecto, y en el ámbito sexual no era una excepción. Sabía qué puntos tocar, cómo estimularla… sin duda, Uchiha Sasuke era un personaje perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Su lengua le producía un cosquilleo que la llevaba a moverse descontrolada, pero Sasuke la tenía tan bien sujeta que hacía que se mantuviera en el sitio, agarrándose a las sábanas de la cama como único soporte.

Sabía que muy pronto llegaría, que el placer que Sasuke le brindaba acabaría por tener un fin, y si seguía con su lengua juguetona adentrándose más, estaba convencida que sería cuestión de segundos en llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Sasu… Sasuke…

Lo sentía tan cerca, tan pronto que se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Se estremeció violentamente, gritó su nombre en alto y la vista se le nubló por unos momentos cuando hubo llegado.

Sasuke recibió la recompensa al tener en su boca la corrida de Sakura que al igual que un lobo hambriento, se encargó de saborear hasta la última gota.

¡Cómo le encantaba Sakura!

Respirando por la boca, Sakura trataba de controlar su corazón acelerado.

Solo con eso, ya se sentía cansada pero satisfecha.

Pero sabía que él aún quería más. Que ahora era su turno para disfrutar.

Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

-¿te ha gustado Sa-ku-ra? –rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Sakura sonrió pervertida, para tocar con sus dedos su labio inferior donde estaban los restos de sus flujos vaginales.

-¿tú qué crees?

-¡hn! –soltando su mueca arrogante tan característica, que indicaban un engrandecimiento en su ego.

Sasuke volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos, esta vez en un beso cargado de lujuria y pasión con intenciones de calentar a Sakura y le atendiera como era debido. Como enfermera suya personal, tenía que ocuparse del dolor que sufría bajo sus pantalones. Ella tenía que encargarse de darle la cura que tanto ansiaba.

Guiada por sus necesidades, Sakura usó su fuerza bruta para obligarlo a que quedara debajo suya. Rompió el beso, para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y maravillarse de la vista que tenía solo para ella.

Solo para ella, se repitió emocionada.

Sus manos comenzaron a dibujar sus pectorales marcados que había trabajado durante todos aquellos años, embelleciendo más a aquel Adonis.

Uchiha Sasuke era alguien perfecto, con un cuerpo de infarto y que ahora era para ella.

Deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, se encontró con el dobladillo de su pantalón, recordándose lo injusto que era de que ella estuviera ya desnuda, mientras que él todavía con ese pedazo de carne tapado por esa prenda tan molesta.

No tardó nada en bajárselo, deleitándose con la imagen de aquel miembro robusto erecto y palpitante a ser atendido por ella… únicamente por ella…

Lo cogió entre sus manos, maravillándose por el gemido ronco que Sasuke que escapó de sus labios y su rostro frívolo descompuesto por el placer.

Le encantaba darle placer.

Le encantaba ver su rostro expresivo por el placer.

Y a Sasuke le encantaba cómo Sakura cogía su miembro sin vacilar, decidida, para llevárselo a la boca.

Lo repetiría en mente cuantas veces hiciera falta.

Le encantaba Sakura.

Por eso la había escogido.

Por eso acudía siempre a ella.

Por eso se asqueaba de las demás.

Ellas no se asemejaban a Sakura ni de lejos.

Sakura era tan decidida, tan extrovertida, tan entregada, tan alegre, tan apasionada…

Le encantaba Sakura.

Le encantaba todas las veces en que le hacía esa revisión médica.

Sakura se sentía hechizada.

Acariciar ese miembro con su boca; deslizar su lengua por la base, tocando su punta tan juguetona, sabiendo lo muy sensible que era Sasuke cuando se lo hacía; contemplar su rostro expresivo, cegado de placer y disfrute…

Todo eso en conjunto animaba a Sakura a continuar más rápido, en un mete saca que hizo que Sasuke sintiera descargas eléctricas y sonriera satisfecho por la revisión tan buena que Sakura le ofrecía.

Así continuó Sakura hasta que sintió como Sasuke la apartaba y la miraba tan decidido, tan serio, tan molesto que hasta que soltó las siguientes palabras, no supo la razón de esa mezcla de expresiones.

-es hora de disfrutar los dos.

Sakura comprendiendo a lo que se refería dejó su miembro y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Colocó ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de Sasuke, para buscar la posición y adentrar esa hombría en su intimidad.

Sasuke tan necesitado como ella, le facilitó las cosas ayudándola a que su miembro entrara en ese agujero húmedo.

Cuando Sakura sintió la punta en su cavidad, se auto penetró con tal desespero que los llenó de dolor a ambos.

Sasuke ante el inesperado acto de Sakura, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes, así como las caderas de la chica. Adentrarse en ella tan bruscamente, sintiendo por unos momentos su estrechez, le estrujaba deliciosamente.

Sakura por su parte, lo sintió tan fuerte, tocándola hasta el fondo que la hizo vibrar. Sentía como la partía en dos. Sentía su cuerpo tan unido al suyo, como la fricción de sus cuerpos chocando al hacer un leve movimiento.

Lenta y tortuosamente, Sakura comenzó a moverse.

Gemidos salieron por parte de él y de ella.

A ella le encantaba.

A él le encantaba.

Sasuke le apretó las caderas con tanta fuerza, que la obligó a llevar un ritmo un poco más rápido.

Sakura no opuso quejas, empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás friccionando más sus cuerpos, donde veía como Sasuke se contraía a cada movimiento.

Le encantaba.

-ooh… Sasuke-kun…

Ver el rostro de placer de Sakura, en cómo se movía al ritmo que él deseaba, en cómo intentaba darle más placer del que ya había, lo incitaba a darle con algo más fuerte.

Le encantaba.

-Sakura…

Sasuke se sentó donde si se pudiera, el contacto se hizo más profundo.

Las estocadas ahora fueron más violentas y rápidas que Sakura necesitó rodearle del cuello para tenerse sujeta.

Sasuke llevó el control de las embestidas donde Sakura no paraba de gemir su nombre locamente.

-Sasuk… Sasuke…

Sasuke siguió penetrándola tan hondamente cómo podía. Liberando su miembro, adentrándolo de una estocada, dándole un placer tan infinito que Sakura sentía su cuerpo de gelatina y sus brazos perdiendo la fuerza de agarre.

Como si lo supiera, Sasuke la tuvo sujeta por la espalda.

No iba a permitir que eso se acabara aún.

Aún no.

Con sus labios buscó los suyos, para besarla con deseo y desespero.

La acostó en la cama sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, continuando las penetraciones.

Así siguieron hasta que las estocadas de Sasuke se volvieron lentas pero precisas.

Sakura solo sentía como ahora iba lento. En cómo tocaba cierto punto en ella que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Fueron dos o tres estocadas más cuando lo escuchó gruñir, mientras que ella volvió a ver ese paraíso entre las llamas al sentirse llena de su esencia.

Sasuke salió de su interior chorreando restos de su semilla que escapaban de su interior como de su miembro.

Frío.

Ahora Sakura sentía frío.

Siempre le ocurría cuando Sasuke salía de su interior, pues generalmente cuando terminaban su revisión médica, Sasuke recogía sus ropas y se iba tras darle un fugaz beso y la promesa de volver mañana; o también, aunque muy pocas veces, Sasuke se quedaba con ella, contemplándola en silencio de pie apoyado contra la pared, hasta que Sakura se quedaba dormida. Al despertar, Sasuke ya no estaba.

¿Qué podía esperar?

Los amantes eran eso, amantes sin compromisos con el otro, sin ningún tipo de relación, solo el disfrute carnal.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, notó como Sasuke la obligaba a que se pusiera bocabajo, quedando perturbada de que aún tuviera fuerzas y ganas para seguir.

-Sasuke-kun… es… espera…

-¿qué pasa? –mirándola con esos ojos donde ahora desprendían frialdad y molestia.

-es que… es que… necesito descansar… no puedo más…

-… -mirándola con gravedad.

Sakura tragó saliva.

¿Lo habría fastidiado?

¿Sasuke dejaría de tratarla como su amante y buscaría a otra?

Temerosa de eso, se apresuró a proseguir.

-solo dame cinco minutos y seguimos. Solo cinco.

-¡hn! Estoy muy cansado para saber lo que quieres decir, así que calla y duerme.

Y para más desconcierto de Sakura, Sasuke se colocó encima de ella, pero no para lo que creía, sino para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Sasuke buscó con sus manos las de Sakura para cogérselas, como si así le impidiera vía de escape.

A los pocos segundos, Sakura escuchó su respiración compasada y tranquila, donde Sasuke ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que ella completamente extrañada.

Sasuke no se había ido como las veces pasadas.

Sasuke estaba demasiado apegado, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

El frío estaba pasando a un calor agradable, diferente a la calentura que habían tenido en su revisión médica.

¿Por qué?

…

Ya lo pensaría al día siguiente, ahora estaba muy cansada para darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-además, no te tengo así a mi lado todos los días. –sonriendo con ternura.

Lo besó en la mejilla, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como hacían las típicas parejas de enamorados, permitiéndose por unos momentos idealizarse con que eran una pareja formal y no solo amantes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El sonido agudo de una alarma despertó a Sakura donde sintiendo todavía el peso de Sasuke encima, para escucharlo gruñir en señal de protesta.

Sasuke siempre tenía muy mal despertar y mucho más cuando era de noche, entrada la madrugada, cinco de mañana le pareció ver en uno de los relojes digitales. Enfadado, se quitó encima de Sakura para acostarse bocarriba. A los pocos segundos, la luz iluminó todo el consultorio, cegándolo que tuvo que ponerse un brazo para tapar su campo visual.

Aquel sonido tan agudo se esfumó, por lo que supuso que sería cosa de Sakura.

Sakura solo vio su mueca de desagrado. Sabía que Sasuke siempre tenía muy mal despertar, pero en parte era culpa suya que se viera obligada a poner una alarma a semejante hora.

Desde que tenía relaciones con Sasuke, tenía que cuidarse para no quedar embarazada.

Les gustaba tanto hacerlo al natural, lo hacían tantas veces, que era normal que empezara a tomar la píldora.

Y las cinco de la mañana era la mejor hora. No había nada que la distrajera, salvo el sueño, y así darse una razón de peso para tener que despertarse a esa hora.

Si solo eran amantes, no quería cargarle a Sasuke con un hijo no deseado.

Cuando tuvo en sus manos el paquete con las pastillas, un rayo hizo que Sakura soltara por inercia el paquete y cayeran al suelo chamuscados.

Asustada, se volteó en dirección de dónde provino aquel rayo, donde Sasuke había sido el causante.

Su mano estirada aún tenía la evidencia de que había lanzado el chidori y la observaba con la frialdad y severidad de antes.

-¿qué… qué…? ¿Por qué…? –preguntaba entre balbuceos sin comprender nada.

-no necesitas esas cosas.

-¿có… cómo…?

-es hora de restaurar mi clan.

-pe… pero… -aunque estaba confusa por semejantes palabras, por dentro gritaba de la alegría y la emoción. Aún así, la razón y su corazón le decían que tener un hijo por puro capricho del Uchiha, no estaba bien- somos amantes… nada más… ni siquiera tenemos una relación estable para que me sueltes así sin más que quieres un hijo mío. –sin embargo, le encantaba la idea, pero…- no hemos tenido citas… -agregando, aunque lo que más le dolía reconocer era…- no me amas. Y yo si quiero tener un hijo, quiero que sea concebido por amor. Sino… sino… -quebrándole la voz, así como lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas– tendrás que buscarte a otra…

Sin poder evitarlo, el pensamiento de que quizás ya no vendría a ella para hacerle esas revisiones médicas, la invadió de tristeza y ese frío de soledad.

Podía lidiar con que fueran amantes sin amor por medio, pero tener un niño… quería que fuera deseado. Creado por el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sino, aunque fuera Uchiha Sasuke, tendría que denegarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Él no la amaba.

Él la despreciaba.

Él solo la buscaba por necesidad primitiva.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del Uchiha.

-¿y te crees que soy la clase de persona que anda con esas mariconadas en público? –repuso con fastidio.

Sakura lo miró más confusa.

-piensa un poco, -levantándose para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba con un rostro bastante molesto- si solo quisiera tener sexo, ¿no te parece que me acostaría con otras, en vez de conformarme con una sola? –cuando estuvo a un paso de rozar su cuerpo con el suyo, entrecerró los ojos- ¿no te parece que me habría cansado de estar casi todos los días acostándome con la misma mujer cuando hay otras ahí fuera con mejor cuerpo que el tuyo?

-… -¿qué estaba insinuando con esas palabras? ¿Qué se acostaba solo porque era la más facilona? Se sentía tan indignada, tan molesta, tan decepcionada que quiso golpearle.

-… -Sasuke cambió su mueca a una más desesperante. Desde luego, no iba a soltarle esas mariconadas por mucho que fuera Sakura, la que tanto le encantaba

-… -su expresión pasó repentinamente a la de la absoluta confusión. Aquella cara que Sasuke le ofrecía, desechaba el pensamiento de que se acostaba con ella porque no se negaba.

-… -y Sasuke a cada segundo más molesto. ¿Tan retardada era para no entender lo tan evidente que era?

-… -pero entonces, ¿por qué?

-… -suspiró con fastidio. ¿Es que necesitaba gritarlo para que toda Konoha se enterara?

-… -abrió los ojos como platos ante una vaga idea… pero de ser así… era imposible…

-… -parecía que Sakura había caído en la cuenta.

-tú… tú…

-… -Sasuke enarcó una ceja pensativo. Sakura iba a decir esa frase tan cursi donde le rebajaría un poco su ego.

Sin dejar que prosiguiera, la cogió de la cintura posesivo.

Antes de que Sakura pronunciara que él estaba enamorado de ella, la besó con tanta intensidad y pasión que la chica no pudo evitar olvidar el tema en cuestión. Se colgó de su cuello, correspondiendo al beso, frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

Ella con un solo beso y la tenía caliente, por lo que le daría otra ronda para asegurarse de dejarla embarazada, pues por amor se estaba haciendo aquel niño. Jamás lo diría, jamás permitiría que salieran de los labios de la chica, pero le encantaba tanto Sakura, le encantaba cada vez que le sonreía, le encantaba cada vez que hacía su revisión médica, le encantaba cuando gemía su nombre, le encantaba tanto que estaba locamente obsesionado con ella…

Sasuke jamás permitiría que saliera a la luz que estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura, su enfermera personal que le daba su habitual revisión médica, dejándolo tan sano como complacido de su trabajo.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno solo decir que este fic fue hecho para el concurso de fics lemon que hay en el fc sasusaku de …

Debido a que ahora estoy con el otro trabajo, se nota que el final fue apurado, por no hablar del lemon, pero a mí se me da mejor imaginarlos o leerlos. Jojojo. Aunque claro al escribirlos, lo disfruto haciendo aunque no quedan como ocurre en mi pervertida mente. Y también como siempre, aunque escriba un fic lemon, al final le doy más importancia a los sentimientos de los protas que es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

Bueno, gracias por leer, a quién lo leyó ^^'

'Atori'


End file.
